jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (movie canon)
The timeline of the events as shown in the four movies, Jurassic Park: The Game and accessory material. 1525 *Isla Nublar is discovered by Spanish Navigator Diego Fernandez. It is named ‘Cloud Island’ by Nicolas de Huelva.http://www.masraniglobal.com - Jurassic World Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/jurassicworld/index.html 1526 (disputed) *The Muertes Archipelago is discovered. 1928 *John Hammond is born in Edinburgh, Scottland. 1930 *Sanjay Masrani is born in Bombay, British India. 1967 *Simon Masrani is born in Bombay, India. 1969 *John Hammond opens "Animal Kingdom" in Nairobi, Kenya. In or before 1973 * Before May 23 - Sarah Harding is born.When protesting to Ian about coming to Isla Sorna, Sarah says that she has been working with wild animals for twenty-four years. As Ian and the others arrive on May 23rd, Sarah was at least 24 on that date, placing her birth in a year before 1973. 1973 * February 16 '''- Sanjay Masrani establishes the corporation Masrani with the development of Mascom, an ambitious telecommunications networkAbout Masrani. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/index.html located in Bombay, India. 1975 *InGen is established in San Diego, Californa. 1978 * '''Summer; before June - Jessica Harding is born.During Raptor Chase, June 1993, Jessica Harding says she is almost 15. 1979 * Mascom utilizes fiber-optic communications into telecommunications network. 1981 - 1982 * While running the Animal Kingdom with Robert Muldoon, John Hammond begins laying the groundwork for Jurassic Park. : Peter Ludlow: Fifteen years ago John Hammond had a dream * Hammond hires Dr. Laura Sorkin for a proof of concept and shows InGen that extinct DNA can be extracted from mosquitoes trapped in amber. 1982 *Isla Sorna is leased from the Costa Rican Government to InGen. InGen builds several facilities on the island to create and raise dinosaurs. 1982-1984 *Dr. Henry Wu makes a proposal to make the dinosaurs planned for Jurassic Park at a faster rate by filling in the sequence gaps with frog DNA as opposed to Dr. Sorkin's idea of creating the whole genome from just solely the DNA of a dinosaur. Dr. Wu is ultimately chosen by InGen to be the chief geneticist instead of Sorkin as his method would be easier, faster, and less costly.Jurassic Park: The Game: "They Open Doors" From this point on, Laura began to be resentful of Hammond, Wu, and InGen due to this decision. 1983 * Mascom launches in India. *Construction of Jurassic Park: San Diego begins. 1984 * First prehistoric animal was brought back to life,InGen Technologies. (2014, November 19). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html using an artificial ovum. *Tatsuo Technology is founded in Tokyo, Japan. 1985 * Jess sneaks into a Tiger exhibit when her father works at the San Diego Zoo. According to Gerry it "scared the daylights out of me"Jurassic Park: The Game, Episode 1.. *Jurassic Park: San Deigo is canceled. Hammond instead decides to build Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a neighboring island to Isla Sorna. He leases the island from the Costa Rican government the same year. 1986 *InGen successfully clones their first dinosaur on Site B, Velociraptor. 1985-1987 * Nima and the Bribri Tribe are removed from Isla Nublar by the Costa Rican government and moved to the mainland in the ghettos; in a capacity that is unknown, Oscar was involved.Nima mentions both the events, InGen obtaining the island and the removal of her people, in Jurassic Park: The Game. In 1987, the last descendant of the tribe was resettled off the island. 1988 * July- Eric Kirby is born in Enid, Oklahoma. *Construction of Jurassic Park begins. 1990 * The first mature animals are moved from Site B to Isla Nublar. * Spring - Teaser trailer: first fossilised mosquito discovered in a piece of Amber from a mine in South America.Jurassic Park Teaser Trailer. 1991 *'September 20' - After Subjects 4x, 6x, and 7x fail after 6 days due to believed to be caused by having genetic structures incompatible with the used in their creation, Dr. Henry Wu decides to use instead for creating Velociraptors.KARYOLYSIS He would also use this in the creation of other dinosaur genera. Unknown to him and the other InGen scientists was that the reed frog as well other amphibians used in creating dinosaurs allowed them to change sex, thus allowing them to reproduce. 1992 *'Febuary 13' - Dr. Henry Wu discovers high in Velociraptor clones.COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE * Before June 12th - Gerry and Sarah Harding speak.In Jurassic Park: The Game, Jess says that Gerry hasn't spoken to Sarah in "Over a year" meaning that, as the game begins on June 12th, 1993, he last spoke to Sarah sometime before the same date in 1992. * Sanjay Masrani, the founder of Masrani Global Corporation, dies. His company is inherited by his son, Simon. Between 1990 and June 1993 * Laura Sorkin is given the Isla Nublar Field Lab.InGen Field Journal, page 1 At some point, she obtains a field assistant in David Banks. She eventually breeds Troodon in her field lab.InGen Field Journal, page 12 Hammond later orders the Troodons to be destroyed, but Sorkin refuses and studies them in private.InGen Field Journal, page 13 Before June 1993 * Oscar and Billy (possibly with D-Caf) go on a mission to Nicaragua where most of their fellow mercenaries die and those that may have survived but have not been found are left behind, with Oscar forcing Billy to leaveJurassic Park: the Game, Episode 2: The Cavalry, Scenario#7 The Ride.. 1993 * May 24 - Incident happened at the Geothermal Power Plant of Isla Nublar.Jurassic Park: The Game, scenario Power Plant. A Mr. DNA sign says that it has been 18 days since the last incident. Since the sign didn't reset when the plant was malfunctioning at June 12th, the 18 days probably count until June 11. * First week of June Timeline Of Events from The Original Trilogy. - Building continues on Isla Nublar until Jophery, a gatekeeper, is significantly injured (or killed) by a Velociraptor during a transfer to the holding pen. Major construction comes to a halt on Isla Nublar leaving many structures unfinished until Hammond receives endorsements from outside opinions, which his investors demand; at this time, Hammond has spent three hundred and fifty seven million dollars on the Visitor Centre alone Original Visitor Center * Gennaro visits Mano de Dios Amber Mine and meets with Juanito Rostagno; Hammond, supposed to meet him there, does not arrive as he is with his daughter, who's divorce proceedings have begun. Around this time, Gennaro invites Ian Malcolm to visit Isla NublarJurassic Park: Hammond: I bring scientists. You bring a rock star.. Monday, June 7 * John Hammond meets with Drs Grant and Sattler and invites them to Jurassic ParkJurassic Park Encyclopedia. (2014). Retrieved from Jurassic Park Encyclopedia. Tuesday, June 8 * Dennis Nedry meets with Dodgson to discuss stealing the embryos. Friday, June 11 * Morning: Endorsement team arrives at Isla Nublar. * Noon: Endorsement team has lunch in V.I.P. Dining Room. Tim Murphy and his sister, Lex Murphy, arrive on the Island. * 19:00h: Storm evacuation. All non-essential staff leaves the island with the boat. * ~19:00h - Power down. Dennis Nedry killed. Endorsement team attacked. * Between 19:00h and Morning of June 12th'Nedry has been killed, which is why Nima and Miles are on the island, yet the storm is still raging. By the time Gerry gets Nima to the Visitor Centre the storm has stopped, meaning that Nima and Miles arrive - and Miles is killed - between the two times. - Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick arrive on Isla Nublar after Dennis Nedry fails to arrive at the Biosyn hand over. At the same time, authorities search for Dennis Nedry in San DiegoJurassic Park: The Game: Said by Oscar to Nima, who informs Oscar that Nedry is dead.. Ray Arnold attempts to restore power and is killed by ''Velociraptors. Ian, Hammond, Muldoon, and Ellie retreat to an underground bunker. Saturday, June 12 * '''Dawn - Ellie restores power. Robert Muldoon is killed by Velociraptors. * Morning - Tim Murphy is electrocuted by the fences. Ellie, Grant, Tim and Lex reunite. Velociraptors attack Tim and Lex in the kitchens; one is locked in a freezer. Rexy kills The Big One. The Endorsement team leaves Isla Nublar; as they fly away, Gerry Harding calls for help from the Visitor Center and InGen sends a rescue team while Nima kidnaps the Hardings. * Afternoon - The mercenaries arrive and Bravo Team is gunned down by Vargas who is infected by Troodons. Vargas is killed by Oscar Morales. Alpha Team finds Nima and the Hardings. Daniel "D-Caf" Cafaro goes missing, leaving the helicopter unmanned. * Between Afternoon and Evening - David Banks walks too close to the Troodons in the Quarantine Pens and is, to Laura's sadness, killed. * Evening - Laura Sorkin adds Lysine supplement to the water supply to reverse the Lysine contingency. * Evening - Isla Nublar Field Lab is attacked by Rexy and Velociraptors. Survivors escape into the tunnels. * Night - Survivors reach the Marine Facility.In the scenario The Marine Facility Gerry says it is Saturday. Laura Sorkin is killed by the Tylosaurus that she unleashed. Sunday, June 13 * Morning: Billy Yoder attempts to kill Gerry, Nima and Jess and flees the Marine Facility, leaving them to die. The Hardings and Nima swim out of the Marine Facility, and reach the North Dock, which is attacked by Rexy. Billy Yoder is killed rescuing the Barbasol can and the Hardings and Nima leave Isla NublarDespite optional endings being provided, the canonical ending is that Nima survives.. Some time after this, the US army planned to bomb the island, yet the bombing never occurredThe Jurassic World site says that Rexy - the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park and Jurassic World - lived on the island for 25 years. This means that the bombing cannot have occurred, otherwise she would have been killed.. November * Deconstruction of Jurassic Park from Isla Nublar begins. 1993 - 1994 * After June of 1993 - The Incident at Isla Nublar starts the downward tailspin of InGen. During Ian Malcolm's recovery, Sarah Harding ventures to see him in Costa Rica to see if the rumors of resurrected dinosaurs were true. The included file says that Sarah, Malcolm's girlfriend, traveled all the way to Costa Rica where he was recovering.. After his recovery, Ian Malcolm violates his non-disclosure agreement by speaking publicly about what happened on Isla Nublar and eventually loses his tenure at the University he works at for “allegedly” receiving money although he denied ever accepting any. The Washington Post and the Skeptical Inquirer refute his claims, under pressure from Peter LudlowWhile talking to Peter Ludlow, Ian says: "You can convince the Washington Post and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there -- I know what happened and so do you.". * Between June 13th 1993 and May 23rd 1994'In , which takes place in 1997, John Hammond says he has been protecting the island for four years; Hurricane Clarissa's imminent arrival was what caused the evacuation and the release of the dinosaurs, so must have hit in or before May 1994, but after the events of June 1993. - InGen braces for Hurricane Clarissa, and proceeds to evacuate and close down operations on Site B later in 1993; the dinosaurs are released to mature on their own in the wild. Ideas for re-establishing a theme park are lost by what Hammond considers “an act of God” shortly after. During the same time period, though after the evacuation and release of the dinosaurs, Hurricane Clarissa arrives and wipes out Site B. 1994 *'November - Henry Wu returns to Isla Nublar to assist the clean-up teams in cataloging the animals and to determine how they were breeding. 1995 *Dr. Henry Wu writes The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts which details his ambition for creating brand new species. 1996 * Masrani Oil Industries is founded in Abu DhabiMasrani Energy (2014). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/masranioil/index.html. * Data Analysys is founded in Johannesburg. Between June 13th, 1993 and May 23rd 1997 * The deaths of Gennaro, Muldoon and John Arnold are "covered up" by InGenMalcolm states that "three" deaths were covered up. Jophery's death is known of - that is why the Endorsement team was on the Island, so that doesn't count. The only other people killed were Gennaro, Muldoon, John Arnold and Nedry; since Nedry's death is not mentioned in The Lost World, the three "covered up" deaths have to be the others.. Despite this, the families of Gennaro, Robert Muldoon and John Arnold sued Ingen for $36.5 Million Dollars, $23 Million Dollars and $12.6 Million Dollars respectivelyDeleted scene of The Lost World: Jurassic Park: Ludlow: "Family of Donald Gennaro, $36.5 Million Dollars. Family of John Arnold, 23 Million. Family of Robert Muldoon, 12.6 Million.". December 1996 - January 1 1997 Sometime after December 17, 1996, and before January 1st, 1997, Paul Bowman is reading the Financial Times. The back page of the issue he is reading has the headline "Ghana's Kofi Annan to become UN chief". This would seem to indicate that the current day is probably December 1996 since Annan was confirmed as UN Secretary-General on December 17 and assumed office on January 1st, 1997. Despite Hammond saying to Malcolm that Cathy's attack was a "few weeks ago", the date proves that litigation occurred for months between her attack and Malcolm's arrival at Hammond's residence. a British family on a yacht cruise stumbles upon InGen’s Site B. Cathy Bowman is injured severely by a pack of Compsognathus. Within forty-eight hours of her attack, Cathy is taken to the hospital and InGen is able to obtain pictures of the injured child.Both Hammond and Ludlow confirm that Cathy is "fine" and Ludlow hands out pictures to the board members in May 1997 May 1997 Events of begin. *'May 21'KARACOSIS WUTANSIS - Henry Wu creates the hybrid plant Karacosis wutansis (Wu Flower). This accomplishment gains international media attention and sparks Masrani’s interest in acquiring InGen. May 23 (Day 1) * John Hammond phones Malcolm to come and see himWhen talking to Lex and Tim, Ian states that "Hammond sign with hand me.". * InGen has a board meeting to appoint Ludlow as CEO of InGen. * John talks to Malcolm about the expedition. * Malcolm tells the Gatherers team that they leave 3 hours later. * 3 hours later - Gatherers leave. * Gatherers arrive at Isla Sorna. * InGen Hunters arrive at Isla Sorna. * Night - Gatherers sabotage the Hunter camp. * Night - Gatherer's camp attacked by the T. rex. * Night - Survivors walk inland. May 24 (Day 2) *Survivors walk to the cliff. * Night - Survivors attacked by T. rex. * Night - Gatherers reach the Worker Village and call for help. May 25 (Day 3) * Morning'Ludlow: "Wee-small hours of the morning...". - San Diego Incident. According to Eddie Carr and John Hammond, this is the day that the Gatherers were originally supposed to travel to Isla Sorna. Late/End of May - December 1997 * John Hammond dies.According to Masrani Global, InGen was purchased by Simon Masrani in 1998, a year after John Hammond died. As he was alive in May, he must have died between May 1997 and December 1997, at which point Masrani purchased InGen. * Simon Masrani, the son of Sanjay Masrani, who was an old friend of Hammond before the deaths of both the former and latter, approaches InGen and proposes a corporate buy-out. According to Masrani, speaking in 2015, it was "Hammond's dying wish" for him to take InGen and build Jurassic World. 1998 * Charlie Degler is born. * InGen is fully integrated under Masrani Global banner. * Masrani Oil begins experimental wind energy trials. * Conceptual planning for Jurassic World begins with Masrani "drawing experts from all over the company. 1999 * Mascom launches "Glinda", a satellite whose purpose is to study the behavior and physiology of dangerous low-pressure weather systems.Masrani News. (2014, December). Retrieved from Masrani Global: Main * Zach Mitchell is bornZach is sixteen in Jurassic World, which is set in 2015.. *Masrani Global gains limited access to the islands Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. * At least one Parasaurolophus is created and held by Simon Masrani NAMUMKIN KUCH BHI NAHI. 2000 * Axis Boulder is founded in Dubai by Masrani to assist in the design processes of many Masrani's civil and mechanical interests. *'August 25 - InGen's prototype iron analyzer discovers trace fragments of DNA in a recently discovered mosasaur skeleton.IRON STORES * December - Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company and brought onto the Jurassic World project. 2001 * 23rd May23rd May is exactly eight weeks before July 18th, which is how long Paul and Amanda say Eric has been missing - at least, it is according to the 2001 Calendar for Costa Rica - Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby make a trip to Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar. They crash land on the island. Only Eric survives with Ben receiving internal injuries on landing. * July 18th - Major events of took place. * Three escaped Pteranodons are "cleaned up" by Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen Security, in a location somewhere over Canada.InGen Security. (2015, February). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html 2001 - 2002 * Simon Masrani personally hires Hoskins to re-develop the InGen Security Division. 2002 * Approx April 5 WEEK 3 - The InGen security team seems to arrive on Isla Nublar. * April 19 - Vic Hoskins and the InGen Security team come across Rexy and stare her down, something which impresses Hoskins WEEK 3. * Timack Construction is founded in San Jose, Costa Rica by Masrani with the purpose of constructing the company's latest project: Jurassic World and construction of the park begins. Axis Boulder Engineering and Timack Construction are contracted for preparation and planning prior to construction. InGen security is present on the island as well, with construction materials costing 1.2 billion dollars. At the same time, Simon attempting to quell media fears, as well as rebuff concerns from conservation groups. *'October 10' - Timack Constuction scouts what once was the Gallimimus Enclosure. 2002-2004 * Masrani alternative energies division acquires the Schwarz Dam in Germany. Pre Feb 20, 2003 * Something described as being an "accident" by Henry Wu is left on Isla Sorna.RUFFLED FEATHERS 2003 *'Febuary 23' - While trying to create feathered dinosaurs, Dr. Henry Wu and his colleagues discover that the cause of featherless dinosaurs is due to a , which is the result of the constant manipulating and mutating of the dinosaurs' genes as well as the addition of other animal DNA (frogs, reptiles, birds) that gives feathered dinosaurs scales.RUFFLED FEATHERS *Medixal Health is founded in New York. 2004 * Masrani Oil began to construct hydroelectric dams across Europe providing cities in the region cleaner energy. * Construction of Jurassic World is finished. * Gray Mitchell is bornAccording to the Lego Jurassic World website, Gray is eleven during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015.. *Dinosaurs from Isla Sorna are transported to Isla Nublar. 2005 * May 30th Grand Opening - Jurassic World opens, receiving 98,120 visitors in its first month. Masrani/InGen sign an agreement with the Costa Rican Environmental Protection society to formally protect the indigenous wildlife of Isla Nublar. 2007 * Aerospace Dynamix is founded in Toulouse, France. * InGen Security developed drone technology with Aerospace Dynamix and the Mascom Network. * Mascom launched GPS navigation system ‘Centaurus’, utilizing five satellites. 2008 * Last time Claire sees Zach and Gray before 2015. 2009 *'April 5' - A hybrid is created by InGen. 2011 * Masrani acquires Tatsuo Technology. 2012 *'April 4' - Simon Masrani gives Dr. Wu full authorization to create a new species after the board of his company requests a new Jurassic World attarction to satisfy investors.NEW OPPORTUNITY Dr. Wu decides to create another hybrid named Indominus rex. * The Tanius 6J, a Mascom made cellular phone, is released.Mascom Network. (2014). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/mascom/index.html * InGen Siberia Facility starts construction. *The Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study Project begins development. 2013 *'May 17' - Owen Grady suggests to Vic Hoskins to hire his friend Barry to help with the IBRIS Project.HELP *The Cerberus Array, a set of 120 turbines from Masrani Oil, is commissioned and is placed off the coast of the United Kingdom, which powers 450MW of electricity from 120 turbines. 2014 * Masrani Oil gains a $48 million investment in blade architecture.. * August - Masrani Oil Platform L-12 suffers severe damage from a hurricane originating from the East Pacific. This incident halts production of Masrani oil by a year.Masrani News, October 2014: Hurricane halts Masrani Oil production * October - Repairs to Oil Platform L-12 begin. * November - InGen's Siberian facility, Martel, opens. It consists of a rotating crew of nine scientists and 45 excavation crew. The project was intended to last 18 months, for the specific purpose of finding organic remains, dated 40,000-20,000 years, from glacial ice remains in the permafrost.Masrani News, November 2014: InGen expands its excavations to Siberia IventiCon 2014 is held. At the expo, Masrani Global unveils Aerospace Dynamix's prototype XL5 wind turbines with the media attention allowing the porject to go into Phase 2.Masrani CEO's Blog: November 2014 * December - "Glinda" descends to the Earth after 15 years of service with its relay equipment being decommissioned and a new satellite named "Ervic". 2015 *'January'- Simon Masrani announces a boost in InGen's funding equalling to $225 million over the course of the next three years. The funds will be used to support InGen's Security Operations division.Masrani News, January 2015: InGen receives funding boost from Masrani Globa He also announces the Indominus rex on his blog.Masrani CEO's Blog, Januray 2015 *'March' - Masrani Oil and InGen have a meeting regarding the possibility of Masrani Oil help InGen expand their genomic library after a peat deposit in the United Arab Emirates showed carbon and iron-rich organic structures from the Late Cretaceous to Mid-Miocene periods.Masrani News, Febuary 2015: Fossil fuels to fossils Dr. Herny Wu writes in a scientific journal the possibility of using InGen's genomic library to assist Medixal Health in disease research.Masrani News, March 2015: Decoding junk DNA IventiCon 2015 is held with Simon Masrani attending to showcase virtual reality technology.Masrani CEO's Blog, March 2015 *'April' - Masrani Oil is rebranded Masrani Energy.Masrani News, April 2015: Masrani Energy, powering the world's energy sector. * Karen Mitchell and her husband, Scott, begin divorce proceedings after many years of difficult marriage; unbeknownst to either of them, thei Unknown *Richard Wiesner, COO of Masrani Global, sends an urgent memo to the investors of his company stating that there will be an emergency board meeting. References Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Movie Canon